The Shewolf and The Dragon Queen
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Arya never thought she would have to face her family like this and tell her own brother that he wouldn't have to bow to the Lannister's or even think about taking the iron thone for himself, because it was Hers and her queen.


**The Shewolf and The Dragon Queen**

**Summary: Arya never thought she would have to face her family like this and tell her own brother that he wouldn't have to bow to the ****Lannister's or even think about taking the iron thone for himself, because it was Hers and her queen. **

**AN: i must confess to not know much about either the tv show game of thrones _(but i have watched some just not all of them)_ or the book a song of fire and ice...so if the characters seem weird or unlike themselves forgive me but from what i have watched of the tv show these two are my favorite pairing in my head with a little changes of course. Anyway Arya will be 17 and Daenerys 20. Also futa warning as always. **

**AN: Also i haven't given up on my hermione and fleur story just right now i have sort of a writers block for it but i will update it i promise.**

* * *

Daenerys remembered vaguely how it came to this point her standing and holding her smallest dragon in her arm staring at the huge wolf beast in in front of her. She remembered coming into port on her new ship and with her new army. The port were they had pulled ashore was a good 12 day ride away from kings-landing, but she knew after the harsh ride across the see that her men and women would need rest and food. So she called for a weeks rest for them so that they could resupply and enjoy themselves before she had them march to war and reclaim her throne.

She had watched her crew leave the ship and go about the small town and gather food supplies and talk with the townsfolk, while some of her best went off towards the bigger city to gather steel and armor for her army. She had went to check out the town herself and on her people before making her way back to the ship and down below deck to get some fresh meat for her dragons when a horrifying screech reached her ears, she felt her blood run cold at its sound, because she knew what the sound was instantly. It was her smallest dragon crying out in fear.

Racing back up the stairs leading to the main deck she took off towards where the captain's cabin was located and busted in only to see the thief drop out of the window with a squirming sack on his back. Quickly checking on her other two dragons she made sure they where safe before grabbing a small knife and taking off after the thief. She chased him threw crowds of people on the street bumping into Ser Jorah, she quickly told him what happened and sent him to the ship to keep an eye out even though he tried to argue that he should come with her.

She finally had manged to back the thief into a corner inside a cave when he pulled her dragon out of the sack he had been carrying it in pulling out a knife he held it to the throat of her dragon and shouted "Not another step forward or the dragehhhhh ahhhhh..." Daenerys caught the dragon as it was thrown in the air as something attacked the man from behind hard and fast cutting off his voice with a sharp crunching sound and the spray of blood as it tore into his body. She shakily, backed up a bit and moved away from the cave opening to allow what little light was left to stream into the cave. She gasped at the creature she saw in front of her, she watched as it turned its icy stare to her before walking forward a bit and stopping to sit down before her.

Daenerys stared at the wolf like creature in front of her it's white fur dirty and matted with the blood of the the thief that tried to steal her smallest dragon. It was larger than any dire wolf she had ever heard about or seen in images it was almost the size of a small baby war horse still in its growing phase. She watched as it began to stand on its back legs like a human before it began to shake and tremble. She watched its piercing blue eyes close in pain before it began to shrink in size follow by a terrible sound of bones snapping and popping as fur began to fade and pale skin made it's self known until the forum of the huge wolf best was gone in its place stood a naked teen with short cropped ragged brown hair and steel grey eyes and nothing else.

Daenerys couldn't tell if the child was male or female because it seemed to be a girl with way her body was shaped and the small budding chest that she was growing into. But then as her eyes drifted lower the familiar shape of a male appendage seemed to be hanging from her private area but without the sack that normal lay below it.

Daenerys cleared her throat and spoke softly "Tell me child are you male or female" the child seemed to sway on her feet a bit before moving closer to the sack the baby dragon had been in grabbing it off the ground she moved to use it to cover her self while her eyes stayed on the baby dragon in Daenerys arms and said in a scratchy voice "girl" before passing out and falling back to the ground with the last whispers of _"dragon_" on her lips. Sighing Daenerys made quick work of checking on the girl before taking off. Once back on her ship she quickly put her dragon back in its nest with the other and petted it softly on the head, before once more leaving Ser Jorah in charge as she grabbed a few of her stronger hand maidens and brought them with her back to the cave to find the girl still laying in the cave Daenerys took off her cape and covered the girl with it before she order the other women to gently pick the girl up and carry her back to her ship.

She told them to prepare a hot bucket of water and take it and the sleeping girl to her quarters. Walking up to Ser Jorah she asked from some pants and a shirt before going off to her room, when she came in she saw some of the women giggling and running their hands over the girls tomboyishly handsome face and touching her smooth abs that was showing her thin frame and taught stomach. Growling a little she shouted "**Stop Touching Her This Instant"**the women gasped and quickly stood and exited, sighing in frustrations she thought _'the girl isn't even awake and already she is causing trouble' _grumbling to her self a little she moved to sit the clothes beside the bed before pulling her robe the rest of the way off the girl and staring at the girl herself once more.

_'She really is a sight to take in though isn't she, even though she looks a bit on the thin side'_ Daenerys ran her fingers over the small amount of bone showing threw the skin _'she must not get as much food as she really needs even if she can become a great beast'_ pulling her fingers away she dropped a cleaning cloth into the bucket of warm water and let it soak before pulling it out and wiping as much of the grime and blood off her guest as she could, she pulled then clean clothes onto the girls body. Standing she covered the girl back up and let her lay in the bed before walking back out onto the deck.

"The girl in my room is not to be touched or bothered and when the time comes I will need food and a proper bath drawn for her, because today she saved the life of my dragon and me so until it is proven other wise she is my guest" walking back over to her cabin door she was stopped by Ser Jorah "Khaleesi are you sure about this, I have my doubts that a teen such as her could have saved your life with out it being some sort of trap" Daenerys paused before whispering softly "She is no normal teen, when she saved me it was as a beast in wolf form" Jorah gasped and grabbed her by the arm "Then I must insist that you not do this, if it is as you say, then she could kill us all" Daenerys frowned and removed her arm from his grasp.

"No, she is my guest and she means us no harm if she wanted to kill me she already could have" Opening the door and walking into her room she turned around to shut her door but not before saying "Now make sure we are not disturbed my savior needs her rest and I wish tend to my dragons" with that she closed and locked the door before turning to face her guest once more, shaking her head she made her way over to the nest her dragons where sharing only to panic when she saw they where gone, she had made it half way back to the door when she heard a soft purring sound, looking once more at her guest she saw for the first time different colored scales picking out from under the covers, walking over she flipped back the covers and smiled, seems her dragons had found a new friend.

Curled up on the bed with the strange girl were her dragons. All of them cuddling up to the girl for warmth. Smiling she sat on the edge of the bed and patted each of their heads gently before moving her eyes back up to look at the girls face, blushing a little she touched the soft lips and traced them before pulling her hand back and covering her dragons back up. Moving to sit in a chair she keep watch over the girl as she sleep.

* * *

Steel grey eyes slowly began to open taking in the wooden ceiling above her, breathing in deeply she felt a strange weight on her chest looking down she came face to face with a set of glowing red eyes. Gently reaching out she touched the black and red dragons head and ran her fingers gently along its back and under its neck where she softly began to scratch "Your not as terrible as stories would lead people to believe huh little guy" the dragon purred and licked her hand gently before curling back up onto her chest.

"Actually, I think the only reason he isn't biting your face off is because for some reason they all like you" Steel grey eyes turned to see the woman from the cave setting in a chair next to the bed she was laying in "Now, as you can see I have done no harm to you since you have passed out, so I think a that some names are in order" Standing from her chair Daenerys moved over to sit on the edge of the bed once more before saying "My name is Daenerys Targaryen Khaleesi to the army and people on this ship and soon to be queen of the seven kingdoms" gently brushing some hair out of the girls face she waited for the name of the wolf child.

"I...I am Arya Stark..." Arya waited with closed eyes for death to come for her after mentioning her name when she felt a hand touch her face she opened her eyes and looking up into the other woman's face "..Are you not going to kill me" Daenerys laughed "Why on earth would i do that" Arya paused and moved to sit up in the bed before speaking "Well...aren't you and my family enemies" Daenerys thought about before moving to stand and helping the girl up out of the bed while moving her dragons back to their nest "While it is true some people in your family did kill some people in my family, I see no reason we should be enemies after all you did save me, and from what I hear from the people around here the only enemy I have right now is the Lannister's" Arya let out a deep growl startling Daenerys.

Arya blushed and looked down "Sorry, its just...I hate those people so much, they have destroyed everything good in my life" Daenerys felt her heart calm after the shock of hearing the growl, walking over to the girl she cupped her face into her hands. Surprised when she felt wetness, she realized the girl was slightly crying. Pulling the teen into an embrace she hugged her and whispered into her ear "_Shhhh its okay, I understand how you feel young one"_ Pulling back she wiped the tears away and said "Do you wish to get revenge on them" Arya nodded and said "Yes" before lowering her head back down onto Daenerys chest. "Then join me, are families no longer need be enemies, we while have to work out some stuff on paper and many more things but if you join me I can assure you that you will have your revenge" Arya nodded and said "I will join you, as long as no one from my home gets hurt or my family...well whats left of it that is" Daenerys smiled and stroked the teens back, noticing for the first time the warmth and heat her body put off.

"It is done, no one in my army or on my side shall harm your home or family" Daenerys pulled back and looked into Arya's eyes "We will have to look for the most acceptable way to put this down onto paper, however only one thought comes to mind" running her finger over Arya's lips once more she watched steel grey eyes darken "Join your family with mine and I can promise you will never regret it." Arya pulled back a little "But ...I am not exactly marriage material my Queen" Daenerys laughed "No need for that young one, I gave you my name for a reason." Daenerys paused and stroked Arya's check "You however may just call me Dany".

Arya blushed "Thank you my Que...I mean thank you Dany. But I am serious I am something no longer human and my body has changed a lot since I first turned into the wolf creature that I have become" Dany chuckled and pulled away a bit before moving to grab a few clothes out of her wardrobe for herself to wear "I think that is really one of the reasons this will work out better to our advantage, image a child with the blood of a dragon from my family and the blood of wolf from yours, your extra...body parts makes that more possible considering your are more then just a normal girl now" Arya nodded in understanding "Your saying a children would be strong and because I have this...this thing between my legs that it wouldn't have to be someone else child it would be mine and yours making our union stronger, I think I slightly understand what your saying Dany...uhhhh" Arya trailed off watching Dany strip down to nothing before sliding on a robe "Uhhhh what are you doing".

Smirking she walked over to Arya and said "I am getting ready for a bath and so are you...now strip and put this on" Arya quickly removed her clothing and pulled on the robe holding it tight to her frame "Uh...am I taking a bath with you" Arya asked with a blush. Daenerys just nodded before unlocking the door "Yes, its safer right now for us to bathe together that way I can be sure no one tries to kill you or anything else for that matter, now come along and follow me" Arya nodded and walked behind Dany as she opened her cabin door and began to lead them below deck where the bath was kept. She keep her head low and spoke to no one the whole time until they where in the bathing area with the door locked tight behind them.

Dany turned and began to disrobe before stepping into the hot water of the bath turning she saw Arya just standing there "Well come on the, your still very dirty and I am not going to share a bed with you if you are covered in dirt and gods knows what else" Arya nodded and quickly disrobed and quickly hopped into the water before yelping a little when she slipped a little and almost fell over.

Dany shook her head "I understand that you are shy about your body, but maybe since I have locked the door and already seen all of you Arya," Dany walked behind the girl "Maybe you could stop trying to hide and next time get into the bath normally okay" Arya nodded and tensed a little at the feel of the woman's body behind her own "Now come here" Dany pulled Arya over to a shallow area and made her sit "Now hold still" Dany reached over the tub edge and grabbed a cup and some scented oils and soaps.

Once she had collected all the things she needed and a small knife she moved to sit behind Arya on the edge of the bath. Grabbing some soap and a sponge she lathered it up and began to scrub the girl down. After washing her body thoroughly she used the cup to wet her hair and loosen the dirt and knots in Arya hair before she began to wash it as well. Once Arya's hair was clean she took the small knife and began to trim it as best as she could once she was satisfied with that she slide back down into the water and bathed herself before grabbing the scented oils and massaging them into her skin. Grabbing one that smelled more forest and wood like she poured it on to Arya and began to slowly massage it into her skin.

Arya clenched her fist and fought back a purr that was fighting to break free at the soft touches she was receiving from Dany, it had been a long while since anyone had touched her at all let alone anything like this. She was brought out of her thoughts when she was told to stand, blushing she stood up hands moving to cup her lower appendage as the water only came to her knees while she stood. She gasped when soft hands began rubbing the oil into her skin lower and lower until finally Dany's hands covered her own before they where pulled away. Daenerys stood up and gently kissed Arya's shoulder from behind while her hands pulled Arya's hands to the side, "keep them here" she whispered before moving her hands back around to the sculpted stomach before lowering them once more and gently rubbing the oil in along her way.

When her hands reached a soft patch of hair followed by a firm pulsing member she gently cupped it and began to rub it, feeling it become firmer in her grasp the longer she held it she almost wanted to keep going before she let it go and went about her business and began to move lower once more, rubbing the last of the oil into Arya's legs and thighs before pulling away. Kissing Arya's neck and shoulder once more she moved to sit back down in the water to just relax now that the bathing was over. Looking over at Arya she frowned seeing how tense she was sighing she said "Come here" Arya slowly moved and sank down into the water between Dany's legs.

Dany reached out and wrapped her arms around Arya and simply held the girl close letting her feel her body pressed up against hers "Does this make you nervous" Arya nodded and let out a shaky breath "yes, I have never touched anyone like this or been naked with anyone before" Dany nodded in understanding "Well you don't have to be nervous with me" she moved her hands over to Arya's before turning the girl around in her grasp and pushing her up against the wall where she was sitting before she let herself sit in Arya's lap leaning in she gently kissed Arya before saying "I will soon be your wife so its okay for you to look upon me or touch me if that is your desire"

Arya gulp and blushed before letting her steel grey eyes slowly drop down to take in the woman sitting in her lap. Raising her hand she touched Dany gently on the hips before sliding her fingers up her sides to gently cup a breast in her hand "They feel different" Dany smiled and asked "what do you mean" Arya gently squeezed the soft flesh in her hands "Mine don't feel like this" Dany chuckled and let out a small gasp when her nipple was pinched "Thats because you haven't grown into yours just yet" Arya nodded before moving her hand up away from the breast to cup Dany's face "Can I kiss you" Dany nodded before leaning in to meet Arya in a sweet but short kiss.

Arya smiled before saying "You taste sweet" Dany chuckled "I have never heard that in response from a kiss but thank you" moving to stand up she exited and said "Now come lets get dressed and get you some food while we draw up the papers for our marriage and everything else" Arya nodded and moved to stand up as well, she grabbed her robe and slide it on before grabbing Dany's holding it up she slipped it on her soon to be wife and tied it closed. Dany smiled and kissed Arya on the cheek before clearing her face of any emotions and opening the door once more before heading out and back to her cabin with Arya right behind her.

* * *

Once both of them were dressed Dany had her two trusted advisers,Jorah and Barristan, bring food and the paper work to her cabin. She watches as the two men take in Arya sizing the girl up with their eyes as the notice her seated right next to Dany. As Arya holds their gaze and doesn't waver under their stares, both men seem to come to an agreement before moving to set the food on the table before setting themselves.

Dany turns to Arya "Go ahead and eat, you need he nourishment just make sure you are listing okay" Arya nodded before she reached for her food. Dany watched in awe as the girl began to scarf the food down at fast speeds. Reaching out she gently stopped her "I know you are probably starving but you must slow down before you choke on something"Arya swallowed what was in her mouth before nodding. She resumed eating once more but at a much more normal pace, Dany smiled and gently rubbed Arya's back before turning her gaze back to the men. "Did you bring what I asked for" Jorah sighed before nodding "I really must insist that you think about this more Khaleesi, you have no idea what this girl truly is or if she is even who she says she is, what happens if you marry her and she has been lying to you" Arya looked up sharply from her food eyes glowing blue and fangs exposed "I AM NOT A LIAR"

"SIT DOWN YOU BEAST" Jorah shout back at Arya moved to lunge across the table when a warm hand stopped her "Sit, finish eating" Dany waited until Arya was sitting back down before moving to stroke her cheek lovingly before turning her glare towards Jorah "Did I not tell you earlier not to start anything with her" Jorah opened his moth to speak before closing it and siting down sighing he said "Yes, Khaleesi you did tell us not to start anything or do anything with the girl that saved your dragon and you" Dany nodded "Sir Barristan, would you kindly remove Jorah from this table and remind him what happens to those that do not follow my laws and rules, But don't kill him." Jorah moved to protest but was grabbed and pulled from his seat.

Barristan was dragging Jorah towards the room door when Dany spoke once again "When you get done please return so that we can go over these documents" Barristan bowed "Yes Khaleesi, you can go ahead and look over them while I am away" Dany nodded and grabbed the papers to begin looking them over "Oh and don't bring him back with you, he must learn his lesson" Barristan nodded and left the room dragging Jorah with him. Once the door was shut Dany stood up and locked it before moving to sit back at the table beside Arya smiling she sat down and began to read the papers aloud so Arya could also grasp what was going on.

Once Dany was finished reading the terms of their marriage and the deal to keep Arya's family safe she asked "Do these terms sound fair to you" Arya looked up from where she had been staring at the dragons before nodding "yeah they sound good, now all I got to do is find you a nice ring and it should all fall into place from there" Dany nodded and moved to sign the papers before turning and getting Arya to sign it as well. Once all the documents were rolled back up a knock came to the door Dany patted Arya gently on the arm when the girl moved to get up to answer before moving to get up and unlock and open the door herself. Barristan stood there and bowed "Khaleesi your orders have been carried out and Jorah now rest in his room to recover from his lesson in minding your authority" Dany nodded and quickly gathered up the papers "Here keep these somewhere safe, also I want you to bring up some of the rings we have left over from some of our more lively adventurers please".

Barristan took the papers and smiled before saying "I had a feeling you would ask for the rings and so I went ahead and brought some of them up" pulling a small bag from his belt he handed it over and said "I also see that your are taking a great liking to the girl, its good if Starks are know for one thing its their loyalty to those the care for and call friends or Family" with those words he turned and walked away. Dany watched him for a moment before looking up at the darking sky, turning back around and locking the door shut once more she walked over to Arya and handed her the bag "Chose a ring for me" Arya frowned "But it wont mean anything this way" Dany looked confused "Of course it will" Arya shook her head "But I didn't buy any of these how could it have any meaning behind it if don't buy..." Dany put a finger to Arya's lips "It will mean everything too me if you chose it no matter if you buy it or not"

Arya blushed before sighing opening the bag she spilled the rings out onto the wooden table and blushed under Dany's watchful eyes as she began to sorta through the rings for just the right one. She paused when she came across a white gold band, it had a wolf engraved on it and the stone was a fire red made from a dragons eye . Smiling she turned and pushed up from her chair before dropping to one knee "I chose this one Dany" smiling Arya held it up for inspection.

Dany smiled at the ring enjoying the slight symbolism behind it "I see you chose a ring both symbolizing the dragon and the wolf" Arya nodded "I figure it makes since because your symbol is dragons and mine the dire wolf" Dany smiled and held out her ring hand "I accept it then" Arya smiled before sliding the ring onto her Lady's finger standing she smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. Dany smiled and stood as well "Come its is time for us to retire for the night and rest" Arya nodded and moved to grab some stuff to make a bed on the floor when Dany sighed "I can see somethings are going to take time for you to get used to" Arya raised an eyebrow in question and asked "What do you mean" Dany slipped out of her clothes before sliding on something more comfortable to sleep in.

Grabbing the stuff Arya laid down she began to put it back up "What I mean is we are by all legal meanings married now, that means no more sleeping in the floor we now share a bed" Arya blushed and said "Oh...but...I am not ready for that" Dany looked at Arya strange before asking "Do you think we will do more then sleep tonight" Arya felt her pale skin burn with embarrassment before nodding. Dany shook her head "If that is your only reason for not sleeping in my bed then fret not I do not intend to make you do anything you are not ready for now get ready for bed okay, I swear all I want is for you to be well rested" Arya sighed in relief before taking of her shirt and tossing it some where before doing the same with her breaches. Standing nude in front of Dany she quickly put out the candles in the room before getting into the bed and crawling under the covers. Dany smirked "Do you sleep in the nude" Arya smiled and snuggled down into her side of the bed before replying "Yes, its another reason I was going to sleep on the floor I didn't want to make you uncomfortable"

Dany snuggled up to Arya enjoying her warmth "You aren't however, would you wrap you arms around me, your are quite warm" Arya nodded before pulling her new wife closer and warping her up in her strong arms "Like this" Arya whispered into Dany's ear. Sighing in contempt Dany nodded and said "Yes now get some sleep".

* * *

Dany slowly woke to something hard poking her in the butt, She knew what it was instinctively because of her previous marriage. Smirking she pulled out of Arya's embrace and climbed out of the bed. Stretching she looked out the window and saw it was almost sunrise, getting dressed and ready for the day she made sure to cover Arya back up before heading out to check on things. She had already had breakfast and was making the morning rounds when Jorah stopped in front of her and bowed "My Lady i know you are quite angry with me, but i have news about the be...the Stark Girls family" handing over the scroll to Dany he slowly stood up then left. Dany watched him go before unrolling the scroll and reading its content. Frowning she quickly made her way back to her room.

Arya was pulling on her trousers when the door busted open spinning quickly she bared her fangs and claws eyes glowing while letting out a deep roar. Seeing it was Dany she quickly jerked back and backed herself up into a corner head bowed "Sorry..." Dany felt her heart almost stop before breathing deeply and shutting the door, leaning against it she spoke "Finish getting dressed Arya" Arya nodded and quickly got dressed before moving closer to Dany "I...I am sorry my wife i didn't mean to scare you or hurt you...oh gods" Dany grabbed Arya and pulled her close pressing her face down into her bosom, "Shhhhh Arya calm yourself...you did nothing to me, now come sit. I fear i have grave news of your family" Arya let Dany lead her over to the bed and sit her down before asking "Grave news, what kind of grave news" Dany gave Arya the scroll before saying "It seems Lord Walder Frey, has killed what remians of your family" Arya looked at Dany before quickly opening the scroll and reading it, feeling tears pour down her face she tore the scroll into pieces before letting out a mournful wail. Dany took Arya into her arms and began to rock her back and forth muttering soothing words into her ears.

When the tears had finally stopped and Arya's wails and soulful howls quietened down. Dany gently rubbed the girls back before whispering "Are you okay" Arya lay in with her head in Dany's lap before sitting up, "No...but i will kill him" Arya began to march towards the door when a cool hand stopped her turning she meet Dany's stare with her own "Wait...let me come with you, and we shall let you kill him" Arya growled in satisfaction at those words pulling Dany into her body she nuzzled Dany's neck before kissing her pulse point "And when i kill him you can have his throne, even though its a poor substitute for your real throne my Queen" Dany gasped at such a display and from the power the words had on her body. Shivering a little she moaned softly before saying "Go gather your supplies while I gather the troops" Arya felt her animal side come out a little as she slowly walked away into the room to get ready.

Dany watched as Arya began to gather supplies and pack up the room before moving out the door and to find her crew quickly giving the order to pack everything and begin for a battle to take over the Twins. Turning to Jorah and Barristan she spoke "Seems my future wife has already, prove herself more usueful than your first thought Ser Jorah" Barristan stepped forward "How is that my lady, was this plan her idea" Dany looked over towards her bedroom door and saw Arya's glowing blue eyes and Arya's feral appearance, with her dragons beside her before saying "Yes, seems Lord Walder Frey has killed her brother and mother, now she seeks revenge and in doing so she brings me only that much closer to my goal" Jorah took this moment to speak "Then i was in deed wrong my lady I shall apologies at once to your wife" Dany watched as he made his way towards Arya and bowed at her feet speaking to the girl. Turning she saw Barristan "Make sure nothing is left behind" Bowing Barristan said "Yes my Lady" before following his orders.

* * *

Arya slowly let her wolf form fade as she walked with a slow pace to the body trying to crawl away from her, digging her foot into his lower back she growled out "My my...how to the mighty haven fallen...oh wait you never have been mighty have you Walder Frey...no your are nothing but a back stabbing conniving bastard" Arya quickly reached down and picked the old man up holding him in the air "Any last words" Dany along with a few others stood at the entrance of the throne room and watched as the last person to stand in the way to taking over the Twins dangled in Arya's grasp.

Walder Frey could only beg for his life in the grip of Arya Stark and regret his decision to ever side with the Lannister's before his life was ended quickly. Arya let out an ear piercing roar of victory as she held Walder Frey's head in one hand while his body was dropped to floor. Dany turned to the people standing with her and said "Quickly go find the master bedroom and bathroom and prepare some hot water and food, then let everyone begin to rest and clean while I calm my wife down" the men quickly all nodded and set out to do as they where told.

Dany quietly approached Arya before gently laying a hand on her shoulder "Arya put the head down please" Arya trembled and dropped the head with a thud. Dany pressed into Arya's back while circling her waist and hugging her "Are you okay" watching Arya shake her head no she gently kissed her shoulder and asked "Why" Arya let out a sob before saying "I thought his death would make me feel better, but it didn't dose this make me a nothing more than a monster or beast as Ser Jorah said" Dany felt her heart shudder at the sad voice Arya used, pulling back she turned the naked and bloody form of Arya around in her arms.

"No, it just means that they man that killed your family truly hurt you, and trust me when I say no monster or beast could feel this way" Arya looked at Dany and asked "Why" Dany smiled and cupped Arya's face in her hands "Because they don't have hearts, and you my dear have one of the biggest hearts I have seen in a long while" Arya nodded and leaned into the touch trying to relax her animal side. Dany gently wiped the stray tears that escaped Arya's eyes away kissing her warrior softly she began to pull her from the throne room "Come lets get you bathed and some warm food into your stomach okay" Arya could only nod her head and follow after her wife.

* * *

Arya was once again hand washed and bathed by Dany before she was left to sit and relax in the warm water watching as Dany went about washing herself. Watching the woman in front her she let her mind wonder. She though about past events and present event before closing her eyes and thinking about the future. She was pulled from her thoughts when one in particular stuck in her mind. It was true all of her family was dead now except Sansa, but that didn't mean she couldn't have more family. "Will you really bare my children" Arya asked suddenly turning her eyes to Dany.

Pausing as she was reaching to put away the cup and wash cloth Dany turned to Arya and looked at her. "Yes, I plan on giving us Many children to love and adore once we have taken back the iron throne" Dany slowly made her way over to Arya before sitting in the girls lap "Maybe if where lucky we can have two girls and two boys" Arya felt herself smile at the though "two of each huh" Dany smiled herself seeing Arya finally coming out of her gloomy thoughts "Yes, or maybe more than that who knows" Arya chuckled before sliding her hands along Dany's thighs "I agree, maybe we while have a whole litter of children running around smiling and laughing, one big family" Dany gasped when she felt Arya's hands on her thighs sliding up and down them under the water.

Dany locked eyes with Arya before standing "Would you like to practice for when that time comes" Arya stood as well and nodded "Yes...but I am still very nervous about it...I have never" Dany placed a finger on Arya's lips "I understand you don't have to explain to me" Dany slowly lead Arya back to the master bedroom shutting the door behind them. She turned around to lock the door watching as Arya moved to throw another log onto the fire making sure to keep it from smothering the fire.

Moving to the bed full of warm and clean furs with pillows piled onto it. She crawled onto the bed waiting on Arya to join her. Arya stood from where she had knelt next to the fire before standing and turning to look for Dany, she felt her throat go dry and the rest of body respond at the sight that greeted her eyes when she saw her wife provocatively lying on the bed, her skin seeming to glow from the fire light dancing across her damp skin and hair. Arya slowly walked closer, towards the bed before slowly climbing up onto it. Kneeling on her knees at the foot of the bed with her throbbing cock rising to stand at attention, Arya gently touched Dany's leg running her fingers over the smooth skin, licking her dry lips she bent at the waist and kissed Dany's thigh near her ankle before laying another kiss a few inches above it, followed by another and then another until she was slowly kissing her way up her lovers leg nearing her hip and bypassing what Arya knew to be Dany's wet pussy, pausing only briefly to take deep breath she breathed in Dany's scent and felt her eyes roll up into her head before groaning.

Dany was more excited then she had ever been, before even entering the room she knew she was already wet and aching for Arya's touch since they had entered the bath together. She had never been this ready even for her late dead husband, gods what this girl was doing to her. Dany had watched as Arya had stood from the fire and began to walk towards her, Dany felt her heart leap in her chest when she saw those steel grey eyes taking body in witch each step Arya took towards the bed, she watched as lust and hunger passed through those eye before the finally settled on love and passion. She felt more moisture gush from her center the moment Arya keeled at the edge of the bed and cock stood at rigged attention, Dany bet it was harder than most steel at that moment.

Then when Arya began to kiss up her leg higher and higher she came right there on the spot. She let out a small whine where Arya passed over the area she needed her at the most, she felt shock run through when the girl paused near hip and take a deep breath before hearing Arya's groan. She let her hand slide through Arya's hair before cupping the back of her head and slowly she began to guide her up to meet Dany in a searing kiss. Arya pulled back with a pant and could stop herself from moving back down Dany's body, she kissed her neck and licked her way down her shoulder and over her breast before pulling a nipple into her mouth while left hand moved to cup the other breast and roll the nipple back and forth between her fingers.

Dany let her head fall back as a moan tore itself from her lips, arching her back she gripped Arya's hair tightly and pushed her moth closer, Dany's eyes shot open and her head jerked up when she felt the left hand leave her breast and touch her soaking opening, moaning when a single digit slowly entered her and begin to stroke her heated center, she dropped her head back and let out a gruntal moan as her hips slowly began to follow Arya stroke for stroke. Arya could feel her animal side going wild as she began to follow her instincts, pulling free of the grip Dany's had on her head she dropped down to where her left hand was slowly thrusting a finger in and out of Dany's gushing center before with drawing it after a few more quick thrust, pulling apart Dany's thighs she leaned in and took a long sniff before moaning and sticking her tongue out for a taste.

That was it for Dany, with a cry of Arya's name she came, her liquid cream filling Arya's mouth. Arya swallowed Dany's juices before moving back in to keep licking only to be pushed back, moving back she sat on her knees once more, she watched with a growing hunger as Dany's chest rose and feel with each breath before she pulled her eyes back up to meet Dany's.

Dany slowly began to pull herself up into a sitting position before she moved to crawl forward towards Arya she took into the way her lovers pale body stood out in the dark. Once close enough she kissed Arya on the mouth tasting herself before pulling back and whispering "My turn" into Arya's ear. Kissing her way down her lovers body she kissed every piece of skin she could reach and when she reached her destination she licked Arya's cock from base to tip before taking it into mouth and slowly sucking on it as she began to bob her head back and forth while her hands gripped Arya's firm ass.

Arya tensed up a little at first before melting into Dany's soft touches and when she felt those hot lips close around her cock she gasped and jerked a little, groaning she let her hands rest on Dany's shoulders as she slowly rocked her hips to match Dany's motions. She could feel a tightening in her lower area with each suck and lick Dany made before she could feel stop herself she let out cry and thrust her hips forward as she came.

Pulling back Dany swallowed what was in her mouth, licking the tip once more she moved up and kissed Arya and shared their own flavors on each others tongues and lips. Pulling back she cupped Arya's check and asked "Do you know what to do" Arya nodded and blushed a little "Stick the pointy end inside" Dany laughed before smiling "Yes, i guess that is a way to put it" Moving back she lay on the bed and spread her legs "Come here" Arya nodded and moved to settle between Dany's legs holding herself up on her arms.

Dany reached down and helped line Arya up before wrapping her arms around Arya's neck "Now just thrust" Arya did as she was told and thrust quickly into Dany gasping she gripped the bedding in her fists. Being inside Dany's mouth hadn't prepared her for the feeling of being inside her moist center, Groaning Arya felt her fangs extend, slowly she began to thrust into Dany, with gently thrust.

Dany moaned and wrapped her legs around Arya's hips urging her lover to go faster, Arya picked up on Dany's needed and began to pick up pace. Her hips moving faster and harder sending her deeper with each stroke moving her head down she pulled a nipple back into her mouth and began to suck as she thrusted in and out of her lover. Dany slid a hand up to grip the base of Arya's head curling her fingers into her hair. Arya moaned and moved her lips to the other breast as she moved her hands down to grip Dany's hips thrusting harder the sound of flesh smacking flesh feeling the room.

Dany moaned and tried to keep pace with her frantic lover before she let out an ear piercing scream and let her climax take her, Arya jerked her head back and watched as emotions of pleasure flashed across Dany's face. Pumping her hips back and forth more she felt the same feeling from before building up inside of before she felt them hit her hard, thrusting into Dany once more she stayed burred deep inside her lover and let her release fill her lovers womb. Pulling Back Arya pulled out before moving to curl up beside Dany.

Pulling her into her embrace she kissed Dany's shoulder. Dany locked eyes with Arya and ran a hand over her arm and down her hip before settling there "You were marvelous my love" Arya felt her pride swell at the praise "As were you" Dany smiled and closed the distance between them and kissed Arya passionately on the lips "Let us rest we have a war to plan for, and many more practice sessions to look forward too" Arya smiled and pulled the covers over them before closing her eyes. Arya never thought this would happen, she may have lost her family but she would avenge them and in the process hopefully she would have a new family soon.

* * *

**END**


End file.
